Love is Not a Want but a Need
by DenayAmber
Summary: Typical Edward as a jock and Bella as an outcast in school. In music class every week students much perform some type of musical act. Bella sings. One day Edward passes the class while its Bella turns. Will he figure out whose voice it belongs to?
1. Prologue

**Love is Not a Want, But a Need **

**Summary: Typical Edward as a jock and Bella as an outcast in school. In music class every week students much perform some type of musical act. Bella sings. One day Edward passes the class while its Bella turns. Will he figure out whose voice it belongs to? Once he does, will he accept her and leave behind his shallow friends? **

**A/N: This is not my first story, but a first once I have started in awhile. I'm also going to getting back on track with my other two stories. If I can't finish those I'm going to see if anyone wants to adopt it. I'm going to need a Beta for this story. If you're interested please send me a message. Thanx.**

Chapter 1 Prologue

Bella POV

Forks has been home to me since the day I was born. Although I grew up here I never fully fitted in. While other kids were having play dates at the park, I was home reading and singing in my room. I got my love of music from my mom Renee. I could always remember her blasting Michael Jackson hits in the morning during breakfast and night during dinner. Charlie, my dad, is the Police Chief of Forks. Nothing much ever happens here besides speeding tickets, the occasional DUI, and sometimes kids getting busted for underage drinking. Life has always been pretty monotonous, but I never knew my voice would lead to the hardest test I've ever had to face.

Edward POV

My family and I have lived in Forks ever since I was 12. We moved from Los Angeles because dad said that there was too much violence happening there at the time. I could understand that but to move from civilisation to a town that has approximately 200 people! I was sure I was not going to enjoy it. Surprisingly though I made friends quick. I guess from the start I was considered popular. I was good in sports, and I wasn't in the least bit dumb. Growing up I had the same set of friends. Sometimes we could be pretty superficial, but in a town with barely anything to do the only thing we could think of was to flaunt and use our wealth to out advantage. There has been no ounce of change since the day we moved here, and I didn't expect for there to be any during my final year of school.

**A/N: I know its short, but its a little ground work that needed to be done. Please review and if you have any questions I will answer them as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 1 This Is MeBella

Chapter 1 This Is Me...Bella

**A/N: Well here is the first real chapter. I know it's short but I'm working on the length. **

Bella POV

It's the second week of school and already I've been bullied and harassed. You would think it would get old. The two persons who were always behind it were Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory. Tanya was beautiful in all sense of the work. She had strawberry blonde hair that spiralled down her back. She was rich and she made sure everyone knew it. Lauren was pretty. There wasn't anything spectacular about her. Her parents had – I guess – decent money, but I guess that's why she hangs out with Tanya. Tanya and Lauren decided to trip me and accidently spilled their drinks on me.

"Oops didn't see you there, Isabella," Tanya dragged out.

"If you were actually looking at what you were doing and stop being such a freak. Maybe, just maybe, Tanya wouldn't have missed and dropped it." Lauren said.

"Oh, umm sorry"

"Gosh, can you be anymore stupid Isabella?" Tanya shouted.

I tried to get away as quick as possible. The longer I stayed there, the longer they would torment me. Just as I was about to turn the counter I heard Tanya say, "Goodbye, Isabella!"

Tanya loved to call me Isabella. Never Bella. It seemed as though she got a high by just saying it. She knew that it irritated me, but of course she didn't care.

First period was Music. It was my favourite class. Not many persons took the class because although not much work was involved, at the end of the year there was a musical recital. Walking through the doors and seeing the instruments, I felt at home and a sort of peace came over me.


End file.
